


Detroit: Become ASMR

by FreedomColouredBlue, LadyAmalthea



Series: Detroit: Become ASMR [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Male Character, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomColouredBlue/pseuds/FreedomColouredBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: A collection of ASMR pieces voiced by your favorite DBH characters. An amazing collaboration with the extremely talented LadyAmalthea! Hoe you enjoy!
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Detroit: Become ASMR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Detroit: Become ASMR

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! In this chapter, I'll try and keep Connor (or whover you want Hank to speak to) as gender neutral as possible, but I usually headcanon Connor as transgender, just so you know. Hope you enjoy!

‘Morning love.

Did you sleep well?

  
  
Eheh, you know I did. C’mere.

Mmmh... You smell so good... well, let’s be honest, you smell like me.

Are your wrists sore? No? Good. For a moment I thought I was too hard on you yesterday...

And what about... here... ah, there it is, that little moan I love so much... all it takes is just one... single... finger... here... and there you go. All soft and tender and wet for me... I wonder if it’s my cum or lube, I can never tell...

You know I love you, right doll? Of course I do... How could I not? You’re just... perfect. Perfect for me. Perfect body, perfect smile, perfect tingle in my heart when I hear your voice and hold you tight to my chest. You’re perfect. And you’re mine. So stay in bed with me. It’s Sunday. We can do whatever we want... and for now, all I want is to stay right here, right here, under the covers, and tell you again and again and again how perfect you are... yeah, just like that, kitten. Just. Like. That.

You’re still so tender here... so warm and soft... I can feel waves of warmth coming out from between your legs. I love it. Are you that hot just for lil’ ol’ me? Oh, sweet pea, I’m flattered. Really.

Now relax. Close your eyes. Let me touch you. Just... a bit. Not enough, but... softly. Tenderly. Just the tips of my fingers. Let me drag my nails through your hair down there... let me feel the cum dripping out of you... Mmmh, I really pumped you full, didn’t I? Yes I did. Only the best for my kitten...

And now... let’s dip in... Ah, yes, moan for me, baby doll... let me hear how much you want it... how much you want me... two fingers this time, yes, you greedy little thing... never enough uh? That’s okay, I’m like that too... insatiable.

Just... let me hold you, sweetheart... let me hold you, let me taste you... let me... and there we go... three. You’re still so open. I did that, didn’t I? Yeah... Yeah, I did. I ruined you. Forever. Ruined you for everybody else, didn’t I? Yeah... God, you’re so sexy... so perfect and hot and mine... Why don’t you come for me again, uh? Come for your daddy... I know you’re exhausted, baby doll, but it’ll be so good... so, so good... yeah, feel me inside you... How I touch you from the inside, how I’m always, always everywhere around you... in you... I own you, don’t I? You’re mine. And I’m yours. My heart is yours. My fingers... my cock...

  
Yeah. Yeah, I’m hard, can you feel it against your back? But this isn’t about me, is it, sweetheart? No, this is about you... your pleasure... the way I reach inside you, how I part your legs and search that sweet, delicious spot inside you that’s only mine, mine, _mine._

Ahh, there we go... there we go, kitten... Come, come for me, yes... spill everything on my hand, scream, let it take you as I take you. Shh, baby doll, shh... I love you, I love you.

So much.


End file.
